fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero of Bower Lake
Change he to they I noticed that it says he alot when describing the hero if you can be male or female shouldnt it be they-- 13:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) No. 'They' is a plural word. A single person cannot be 'they'. :Not true, there is in fact a singular they. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC) The hero should be called your character not like you play a character as it is stated in both fables its your character. Whatever, do what you want.--Thsjsx 14:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Has queen had a child cause if he has, ther be mire fabels. :What? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : I think they mean has the hero had the child from the new dlc yet? because there is more fable games. Btw Queen is not the proper term as the gender of the hero hasnt been set in canon yet.-- 02:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Paragraphs I've broken the entire section into paragraphs because it was messy and confusing to read, but I didn't paragraph the "See the Future" section because I haven't played the DLC yet and don't want to ruin the story for myself, so if anyone could do that it would help. --Cartman! 18:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) SCYTHE IS NOT WILLIAM BLACK! Listen! If what everybody is saying is true, then Sparrow and Rose are descendants of the bloodline. Descendants of Archon. The first Archon was William Black and if he had a "relationship" with Rose, then that would kinda mess up the entire story. Being Will Black is their great ancestor. Thus, inbreeding. I wrote that here because Sparrow is significantly more important than Rose. Also they're brother and sister. So quit saying that he is Will Black or he had a relationship with Rose. :What are you talking about? Scythe doesn't have a relationship with Rose. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) : :When has a relationship between those two been mentioned?Dellcath 18:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as I know, it hasn't. And it is common belief that Scythe is indeed William Black. However, this is not Scythe's or Black's talk pages, so this should be left at that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: :: @Jackass. lol you really dont know the story do u? Scythe is most likely William Black. he doesnt have a sexual relationship with rose. he is just with her if u pick love. it doesnt say anything about them having a sex life. there is so much evidence supporting that he is william black. ur probably just a troll Title of article I was just thinking, not only is the character referred to by bards as "The Hero of Bower Lake", but is it possible the title "Hero of Bowerstone" could conflict with the Hero of Fable III when the new game comes out, as they are more likely to be dubbed this being born there. Just wondering what you think. Batjimi 13:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :That was something I was thinking about as well. It may be easier in that case if we leave the Hero of Fable III under the article Hero of Fable III and extend the disambiguation at the top of this article once the game has come out. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Left-handed or ambidextrous? Although the Hero uses melee weapons and ranged weapons with his/her right hand, he/she plays the lute the same way a left-handed person would play a guitar